<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Eater: Realization by Sherman_Shallancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908576">God Eater: Realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherman_Shallancer/pseuds/Sherman_Shallancer'>Sherman_Shallancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God Eater (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Anime, Dystopia, F/M, Fanfiction, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Science Fiction, Video Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherman_Shallancer/pseuds/Sherman_Shallancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Visconti had isolated his own feelings within him long ago to serve as Blood Special Forces' Captain, however, certain coincidental events will stir them up as he keeps moving forward in the apocalyptic world filled with nightmares called the Aragami.</p><p>On the other hand, Leah Claudius can't take it anymore. She has restricted her own free will and feelings for far too long and together with her own personal problems and obligations, it will all lead her to change and look at things from a different point of view than she used to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Visconti/Leah Claudius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Eater: Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red rain had just let up when FRIAR docked by the Far East Branch. Needless to say, the place surely exceeded their expectations. While it didn’t have the aura of grandeur in its overall form, as the Fenrir Headquarters does, it did have a somewhat humble and down-to-earth feel to it, surrounded by rows and rows of houses—the Outer Ghetto.</p><p> </p><p>The Blood unit began descending from the mobile fortress with Julius leading the way and having ensured the rest of them that yes, it was safe to disembark. Both Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah had promised to meet them shortly after, having much more important matters to attend to for the time being. They had been trusted with the task of meeting the Branch Director and perhaps the red-haired woman meeting them would be the one to help them in that.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Fenrir Far East Branch.” She started with a smile. Her amber eyes gleamed warmly as she gestured at the expanse of the facility behind her. “I’m Hibari Takeda, head of the Operations Division. It is a pleasure to have you here.”</p><p> </p><p>The first thing they noticed is how different from Fran she was. It doesn’t necessarily mean Fran is terrible, and they understand that the blonde operator’s military background had been the primary factor in a personality completely opposite from Ms. Takeda’s.</p><p> </p><p>Julius answered with a light bow of his head. Ciel did the same while Nana and Romeo shared big, excited toothed grins and Gilbert tipped his hat towards the operator. “Julius Visconti, Captain of Blood Special Forces.” Ever formal. “The pleasure is all ours. Dr. Rachel has asked us to meet the Branch Director in her stead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, of course.” She momentarily looked down on the tablet she held in her hands and afterwards brought her gaze back up to them. “He had been expecting you. Follow me, I’ll take you to his office.”</p><p> </p><p>They diligently followed after her in a peaceful silence, which didn’t last long due to Nana and Romeo being as excited as usual. “Both of you, keep your voice down, please.” Julius asked while looking at them out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, sir!” they replied swiftly, realizing their inappropriate behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Hibari let out a slight grin, stopping right in front of the door at the end of the corridor. “We have arrived, the Director is waiting for you beyond this door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Takeda.” Julius bowed his head once again, expressing gratitude and proceeding to knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” A voice echoed through the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they entered the room they met the Far East Branch Director, Paylor Sakaki. “Welcome to the Far East Branch.” He welcomed them. “Trust me, I would love to chat with you all for a while and enjoy your company but the Far East Branch is in dire need of help and is currently facing several major threats. The most obvious, of course, is the black plague cause by the exposure to the red rain. Another pressing issue is...”</p><p> </p><p>Julius took a step forward. “The Psion.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakaki nodded in agreement. “Precisely. A species of Aragami unlike any we’ve faced before. Rumor is you’ve already fought one. Truly a thing of wonder. I cannot tell you how reassuring it is to hear the beast can be beaten. So, I beseech your help mitigating these issues: the red rain pandemic and the psion. What say you?” The Director interlocked his fingers and awaited Blood’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re glad to help and will do our utmost to see these problems put to rest.” The captain quickly assented, formal as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! We’ll support you in any way we can. Please, make yourself at home here in the Branch. I wish I could say that that was all for now and I understand you’ve just arrived but unfortunately we have to get right to it without further ado. We’ve received intel of a <strong><b>Yan Zhi</b></strong> wandering our surroundings and I want you to take care of it as your very first mission here in the branch. Could you please deal with it?” He asked catching his breath after that long speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’ll depart right away.” Julius reaffirmed. He turned around and started walking towards the door while Romeo complained. “Are we really gonna leave right now? We’ve just arrived and I’d like to sit down for a while!” Nana raised her hand. “Me too, me too! But... Unfortunately we can’t. Let’s go, Romeo! We’ll relax and eat lots of food as soon as we return!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakaki grinned, pleased by their positivity. “Thank you, I expect big things from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon leaving, Julius turned around to his unit. “Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah should be arriving shortly. We’ve finished the task we were given so I’ll return to FRIAR to receive further instructions and we’ll depart to our first mission here. Romeo and Nana shared big smiles once again as both yelled. “Yay!” Gilbert nodded while Ciel replied. “Right, I’ll get everything ready to leave as soon as you come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Julius returned to FRIAR’s lobby and walked towards the counter. “Fran, are Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah still here?” He asked, frowning due to being worried about the possibility of a temporary setback having occurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are still here, did something happen? She questioned as she started typing on the keyboard. “Did your meeting with the Far East Branch Director go well?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, everything worked out just fine and we will continue to assist them. We’ve already been tasked with our first mission.” He nodded. “So, where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, I’ll check it out.” She replied while staring at the screen in front of her. After a few seconds, she looked at Julius “Apparently, Dr. Rachel already left. Dr Leah is up in the garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Fran.” He expressed his gratitude with a slight smile on his face right before he began to walk towards the elevator that would get him to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving, the elevator’s doors opened up, allowing him to enjoy that beautiful scenery he always cherished once again. He also saw her sitting under the tree, exactly where he used to do the very same thing when he had free time and wanted to relax and reflect. That calm and peaceful location always meant a lot to him. He closed his eyes, briefly enjoyed the delightful silence adorned by the beautiful sounds of birds singing, took a deep breath, filling his lungs with pure, fresh air and began walking towards her with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Julius? What are you doing here?” She asked with her eyes wide open, surprised since she wasn’t expecting him.</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing! I frequent this place and I’ve never seen you here before in years, Dr. Leah!” He replied while approaching her. “Did something happen?” He asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know that, either! I... Use to come here at night to reflect when I can’t sleep or... When I’m sad...” Specified the gorgeous red-haired woman closing her eyes with her voice quivering while her back lay down on the tree. She instantly realized that her answer could have hinted something at him and could get him to worry about her. “No, nothing happened, I’m completely fine.” She quickly added while tucking her hair behind her ear and proceeding to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so...? If there is something bothering you and there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask and just say the word, okay? I’ll do anything and everything I can to help you.” Julius stated firmly while looking at her straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Upon listening, those words from him had her question her beliefs. She stood staring at him in shock, astonished and unable to stop the flood of diverse feelings that Julius’ words had elicited.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Does he really care about me?</em> She thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her chest felt tight and she started to get slightly jumpy. He was another child raised at the Magnolia Compass orphanage, adopted by her sister, Rachel, after his parents’ death and yet he was apparently worried about her well-being even though she didn’t really feel deserving of it. He had grown into a fine, brave man.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want him to notice how nervous she was so she swiftly changed the subject with a cheeky reply and a smirk on her lips, being naughty. “Anything and everything, huh... That sounds... Enticing...” She responded with an alluring tone of voice. “Why don’t you sit by me? Unless... You want me to sit somewhere else...” She added, sexily smirking, licking her lips and biting her lower one, teasing him and revealing the Fenrir emblem piercing on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>As calm and composed as he had always proven to be, her words and gestures caught him off guard as he would’ve never expected Dr. Leah to ever behave like that, even less towards him, getting him somewhat uneasy. After a couple of seconds of staring at her with his eyes wide open, speechless, he smiled as he closed his eyes, cleared his throat and tried to keep the conversation going.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was... Unexpected.” He retorted with a smile adorning his lips while walking towards her and sitting by her side under that breathtakingly beautiful tree. “Dr. Leah, we’ve already finished our errand. I came here to receive further instructions, if there are any, and to inform you that everything went smoothly and we’ll continue to support the Far East Branch under their Director’s orders, if that’s all right with you.” He reported, resuming the main topic.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t expect anything different coming from him so she tittered at the thought of what he might be thinking about her after her previous demeanor. “Formal as ever, aren’t you, Julius? Come on, loosen up a little, sweetheart. I’ve known you ever since you were just a kid so just call me Leah, okay? I... Would like to dispense with the formalities between us and have a closer relationship with you.” She stated as she began seductively crawling towards him, getting closer. She stretched out her right hand and began fondling his chest through his jacket. She continued to approach him, closing the distance between them and stopping inches away from his body. Her face and lips were tantalizingly near his, trying to charm him in an desperate attempt to earn some affection to fix her emotional hunger.</p><p> </p><p>From the very start of their meeting, Julius could easily tell there was something wrong with her, she even unintentionally hinted she was sad at the start of the conversation and the Dr. Leah he knew was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was this mesmerizing red-haired woman craving for affection and almost kissing his lips right in front of him. He wasn’t particularly startled at first as he wanted her to feel better by any means. “Leah...” The blond man pronounced her name with tenderness while standing still, however, his heart rate was gradually increasing by the second as she got closer.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked once again, tipping his chin up with her fingers, her lips barely touched Julius’ when she started trembling and giggling. She felt hopeless as she almost committed her life’s biggest mistake out of her own selfishness, bringing tears to her beautiful dark blue eyes. Leah didn’t want Julius to realize she was crying out of anxiety and self-loathing so she rested her head on his right shoulder in an attempt to forget what just happened and move on to the important matters.</p><p> </p><p>All of this came as a great shock. It was totally unexpected and he was rendered speechless. Even though briefly, the scarlet-haired woman’s lips managed to come into contact with his. Julius felt numb, but as soon as she hid her face against his shoulder, he felt Leah’s body tremble as she giggled. Immediately understanding how she was feeling, he tenderly looked at her, gently smiled while closing his eyes once again and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist in a caring and affectionate way, giving her a warm-hearted hug. “It’s all right, Leah... You don’t have to worry about anything. Let it all out if you want to... Crying will alleviate your built-up pressure and reduce your stress.” He whispered to her while resting his right cheek on her head, embellished by her beautiful vermilion hair.</p><p> </p><p>As tears kept running down her face, still pressed against his shoulder, moistening it, she clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails drew blood. She realized she would have a tearful and shaky voice upon answering so she proceeded to quickly clear her throat and replied, returning to the main topic. “Y-Yeah! Of course that’s all right with me! We’ll be helping the Far East Branch and continuing our God Arc Soldiers tests, killing two birds with one stone!” She rubbed her eyes against his shoulder to wipe away her tears, raised her head up from it and stared at him directly, making eye contact with those dark blue, wet eyes of her. “I myself will continue the God Arc Soldier research. As my family’s noblesse oblige dictates, it’s the duty of the powerful to help those less fortunate. I firmly believe that the God Arc Soldier project will open a whole new era for humanity, saving us from the Aragami! It’s... The least I can do to atone for my past mistakes if I want to be able to sleep at night without my grief eating me alive.”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had those words left her lips than he immediately responded by shushing her. “Shhh.” He put a finger to her lips. “No more grieving, Leah... I’m here for you. I’ve already said this before but I want to help you and make you feel good for I care about your well-being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julius...” She blissfully smiled while enjoying the strong, cherishing warmth of his body embracing hers. “Thanks, darling. It means a lot to me.” The red-haired woman went ahead and forcefully hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging on to him tightly and laying the weight of her body down on him. He toppled backwards onto the grass as she landed on top of him. A brief silence enshrouded them while staring silently at each other’s eyes as birds beautifully sang and she pressed herself against him.</p><p> </p><p>Leah gleefully smiled once again as she broke her silence about him. “You have grown into a fine, handsome, clever man, Julius. I’m proud of you, sweetie.” He gratefully grinned. “Thank you, Leah. Am I entitled to opine?” Ever formal. “Of course you are, honey. I’d love to hear your thoughts.” She playfully replied. “You are awe-inspiring, unquestionably intelligent and absolutely gorgeous yourself, Leah.” He respectfully and sincerely acknowledged. “Mmm, thank you, babe.” She delightedly responded while licking her lips once again. If she didn’t manage to contain herself, she would continue where she left off before, which she regretted, so she swiftly reacted, vigorously shook her head a couple of times while blinking, unhooked her arms from his neck and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, enough goofing around. I’ve already made you lose enough time. Return to the Far East Branch at once and assist them in whatever they may need as Blood Special Forces' Captain. I’ll be taking my leave now, if you’ll excuse me.” She turned around and started walking away towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. I’ll return immediately and commence our first mission asap.” He picked himself up and brushed grass off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Leah suddenly stopped walking. “Oh, and…” She looked back at Julius. “Thanks. Next time, I’ll be the one to help you and make you feel <strong><b>real</b></strong> good.” She proclaimed, proceeding to look towards the exit once again and resuming her steps, entering the elevator and ultimately disappearing from his view as the doors slid close and the machine whirred into motion.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and soon after let out a heavy sigh, exhaling as he looked up at the ceiling while stretching his numb limbs.</p><p> </p><p><em>I have to go back. The others must be waiting for my return. </em>He thought right before making his way towards the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>